True Love LxMisa
by KikaruHoshiko
Summary: L see's Misa for the first time and instantly falls inlove with her, however lights not very happy about it


[Warning this contains sex, nudity, violence, heart break and romance enjoy =D]

The first day I met her…

It was a sunny day in Tokyo one of the hottest days we had all year so I decided to go out for lunch for once, I went to the local sandwich shop around the corner from the offices I worked at. After I got my sandwich I went and sat in the local park, that's when I saw her…walking towards me with the wind blowing her hair, the cherry blossom trees petals falling on her like confetti, the sun shining on her beautiful body. It felt like my heart jumped out of my body, who was this person with such beauty, such power to make me want to go and take her for myself. I had to find out who she was. But I was too scared. When suddenly my phone rung, it was my boss, I was 30 minutes late.

The next day…

I woke up to the sun shining through my small apartment windows. I looked at my clock, it was 9 o'clock, and I was late for work again. I quickly got up threw a blue shirt that I found on the floor on and a pair of black trousers and I ran out of the apartment. Luckily the bus was at the bus stop waiting for me so I jumped on. As I sat on the bus I stared out the windows looking at morning Tokyo, school children running and laughing, grumpy parents telling them to be quiet. I grinned. As we stopped at the next bus stop I thought I saw a woman I recognized, but I could only see the back of her. Just as the bus set off I saw the woman's face, It was her the woman that I saw at the park yesterday, the woman that stuck me, the woman that I have fallen in love with. For the rest of the journey I just thought about her, wondering if I'd ever see her again, if I'd blown it….again. I got off the bus and walked into the offices I worked at. I sat at my desk and listened to my boss shout at me being late for about 30 minutes when I saw a beautiful woman walk in. There was no doubt about it….it was her. I stood up,

"EXCUSE ME ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" My boss shouted

"erm…sorry sir, its just" I said shakily with sweat dripping down my back,

I couldn't blow it this time she was here, in the same room as me, I had to find out who she was.

"Sir who is that girl over there?" I asked.

"Hmm??" He looked and saw the girl of my dreams.

"Her?" He asked as he looked back at me.

"Yeah her!" I said excitedly please please say he knows who she is.

"Oh that's Misa Amane, My new assistant" He said briefly he then walked off and went into his own personal office and shut the door.

I stood up smartened my self up and proceeded towards her, this was my chance and I wasn't going to blow it.

"Erm Hi there…I erm I hear you're the new bosses assistant..." I said. Oh great very smooth L.

" HI! Yes I am! Your L right? I hear you're the floor manager so we'll be working very closely together" she Grinned.

Wow she knew my name….i stood there stunned for about a minute in silence.

"You…You are L right?" She asked worriedly as I hadn't said anything for the last 2 minutes.

"Oh! Yeah that's me I'm L" I grinned.

"Oh that's a relief I thought I'd just made a big fool of myself, wouldn't of been the first time, So as we're going to be spending a lot of time together I suppose we should get to know each other, you fancy going for a drink tonight" She grinned.

She…she asked me on a date? No no no it's a drink a drink its formal….hmm but if I could get her drunk….WHY AM I EVEN THINKING THESE THINGS!! I don't take advantage of people.

"Yeah okay! How about that new bar that's opened down the road?" I suggested.

"yeah sure so I'll meet you there at 8?".

"yeah okay!" I said grinning again as usual.

For the rest of the afternoon I just sat at my desk looking at my watch every minute, waiting for it to say 8 o'clock. Finally after the pain of waiting hours and hours it was finally 8 o'clock.

That night…

I ran out of the office and down the road to the bar where to my surprise she was already there sitting at the bar, in a long red dress, wow she made an effort…aghh look at me I look like a tramp! Maybe this is a bad idea I mean who would go out with me? Oh get a hold of your self! Its not a date it's a formal meeting that's all a drink with a college okay lets go. I approached her and sat next to her.

"Hey! You…you look amazing!" I said as I winked at her, oh god how cheesy can I get!

"Hi L you look….nice" She grinned.

Oh great she thinks I look like a tramp….

"So…can I get you a drink?" She asked

"Let me get the drinks what would you like?" I asked

"Oh how sweet! I'll have some red wine please" She Grinned

As the night progressed the more wine she drank, I looked at my watch it was 12 o'clock and she was drunk, but then so was I. It was silent for about 5 minutes until she suddenly moved closer to me. I could feel her breath on my neck, she put her hands on my shoulders and she slowly moved them down my hot sweaty body. She was turning me on so badly I was trying to resist but she made it really hard too. She stopped and then stood up and grabbed by arm pulling me out the door. She stood at the edge of the road and signaled for a taxi the taxi pulled in and she opened the door and pushed me in.

"Grange road" She said quickly to the driver.

She got in the car and grabbed my shirt collar, she started kissing down my sweaty neck and getting closer and closer to me. She then got on top on me and put her hands behind my neck. I grabbed her by the waist….

" Stop!" I shouted

She stopped and looked at me

"What?" She said giggling

"You don't want to do this your drunk, I don't wanna be a drunken mistake" I said out of breath

She laughed.

"You don't get it do you? This isn't a mistake I want you L" she said as she licked her lips.

I grabbed her and put her underneath me I put my lips against hers and I felt her soft warm tongue on mine. She put her hands on my back and dug her nails in as she moved her hands down my back. I started moving my hands up and down her body I started having a frenzy and I couldn't stop kissing her.

"Erm…excuse me we're here" the taxi driver said perving on us.

I opened the door with my foot and lifted her up still kissing her trying to figure out where she lived while kissing her at the same time. She pointed to a big house down a couple of doors down from where we were standing and got her keys out of her bag. I ran down the road to the door and tried to open the door after a couple of attempts I managed. I put her down and she dragged me into her house slowly undressing me as we walked. I threw my shirt on the floor and unzipped her dress. We stopped kissing as she took her dress off. I was half way through taking my trousers off when she dragged me I fell onto the cold floor and she got on top of me. I put my hands of her hot body and started moving my hands up and down her legs as she kissed my neck. She slowly started kissing down my body. Down my torso nearly at the legs but I stopped her.

"aww your no fun" She said as she bit her tongue.

She stood up and went to the kitchen she tried to get a drink but I wouldn't let her I grabbed her and put her on the kitchen surface while accidently knocking the sugar off the shelf. It flew and landed on her and combined with her sweat to make a caramel substance. I couldn't stop my self I pounced on her and slowly ran my tongue up her stomach.

"Oh L!" She moaned

I'd nearly licked all the caramel off when she slipped out from underneath me and walked into what looked like her bedroom. I followed her into the room and I saw her spread across red silk sheets.

"Come get me" she winked

I once again pounced on her and started kissing her neck she wrapped her flexible body around mine and started putting her fingers through my hair.

"So…you gunna fuck me or not" She giggled

"Depends…have you been a good girl or not?" I sniggered

"It depends what you would class a good girl as" She giggled

The doorbell went.

"What the fuck its like 2am"I shouted

She let go off me and put a dressing gown on.

"Just stay here I won't be long" She winked

She walked out of the room and left me lying there in the dark. I heard her open the door and gasp "Light!" I don't know who this Light guy is but I don't like the sound of him. She walked in 10 minutes later and walked over to the bed.

"I'm sorry my brother has...had a fight with his other half he's a bit upset, go to sleep we'll finish this tomorrow" She said sweetly she kissed me on the forehead then went back out the room again.

The Morning after…

I woke up sadly to an empty bed, I got up and walked into her en suit bathroom and got in the shower. I stood with the water dripping down my pale body thinking about what happened last night, thinking about how close I had got to fucking the girl of my dreams. I got out the shower and dried my self with one of her towels. I realized her towel smelled like her I stood there naked just hugging it for 5 minutes. I went back into her room and opened her wardrobe to see if there might be any of her brothers clothes I could borrow. I was in luck there was a pair of brown trousers, a white shirt and a red tie. I put the clothes on, they were a bit big but it was fine. I went into the kitchen where there was still spilt sugar on the surface. I kept having flash backs of her saying "I want you L" in that sexy tone ahh…I'm in love and this is the best I have ever felt. I feel loved. Which is a first as I was an orphan. An orphan who nobody wanted. I lived in an Orphanage until I was 16. I was called a freak, but now, now I feel loved and this is the best feeling I have ever had.

I walked out of her apartment door no Idea where I was, I just walked, walked and walked until I recognized where I was. I was outside my school or hell, as I like to call it. The black rails that surrounded it made it feel like a prison the grey building made it cold. I don't have any happy memories from this hellhole…but then I suppose the only happy good thing that has happened to me is, well meeting Misa I feel like she's completed my life and I just hope she doesn't regret last night. I spotted a bus stop and saw there was a bus that would drop me right outside work so I got on it.

At the office…

I entered the silver elevator to the 3rd floor. The doors opened and I entered surprised to see that the office was the quietest it had ever been. I sat at my desk and just waited until I saw her appear. I waited and waited it had been 2 hours and still no sign, I lost hope. Maybe she regretted last night so much she left work? No, she wouldn't have done that would she? An hour later she appeared, she had been in the bosses office all along. She came out his office followed by the boss who seemed to be going somewhere. I was right, he left in a hurry somewhere. Misa looked at me blankly and signaled me to go into the boss's office and then she entered her self. I was shaking, what was she gunna say? Is she gunna say how much she regretted last night? I stood up and entered the bosses office.

"Hello L, shut the door behind you" Misa said sternly

I shut the door and just kinda hovered in the doorway.

"Sit down" Misa grinned

I sat and I had no idea what was going to happen…

"So…L" Misa Grinned

She suddenly pounced on me causing the chair to fly backwards. She grabbed my tie with her teeth and started undoing my shirt. I stopped her and started kissing her soft lips, we stood up and I cleared everything off of the bosses desk and she lay on the table while I climbed on her and started kissing up and down her neck while she wrapped her self around me again I undid her corset with my teeth which revealed her soft beautiful body. She put her hands on my face and then slid them down my neck, to my torso very slowly then flipped me over and started making out with me again. I put my hands on her curvy hips and pulled her closer to me, she resisted and started undoing my belt. She took my belt completely off and turned me over. She whipped my back, which caused me great pain, but it kinda turned me on. She whipped me so hard my back bled. When that happened she stopped and licked the blood from my back, the feeling of her soft warm tongue sliding down my back turned me on so badly I quickly turned around and grabbed her causing her to fall on top of me. I took her skirt off and slowly pulled her thong down. She unzipped my trousers and put her hands down my boxers. And she slowly pulled them down as well. I put myself inside her and slowly moved in and out to the rhythm of her moans. She dug her nails into my shoulders as she moaned. I had an adrenalin rush and I wanted more and more I found it hard to stop she screamed louder and louder. The door suddenly opened it was a tall man with light brown hair and a pure look of evil across his face.

"Misa?" The man said shouting shocked

"LIGHT!" Misa Screamed

"You slut, I don't even know why I dated you" Light said in disgust

Light left the room in a hurry.

"What! You said he was your brother!" I screamed

"Yes I know I'm so its just…I was worried I would lose you!" Misa whispered

I got up and dressed my self, and just glared at her.

"Yeah right!" I shouted

I walked out the office and slammed the door and left the building, I had to get away from her. She lied too me, how could she do that! As soon as I got round the corner I saw Light standing there, looking like a psycho killer. He just stared at me.

"YOUR GUNNA PAY!" Light shouted as he charged towards me.

He threw a punch at my face but I ducked I tackled him to the floor and tried to pin him down, but he was too strong. He managed to get free and he punched me in the face the stood up and pinned me too the wall.

" Don't take this personally, but she's mine, I don't love her, she's a thing i use to have sex with when I'm bored. But she's my thing so when I'm finished with you, you won't ever see her again. Not just cause I will kill you if you do also because…YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STAND UP!" Light shouted

He threw me to the floor and smashed his foot on my back I screamed in pain, he then took me to an alley way and left me. The next thing I knew it was dark, I had no idea what time it was. I tried to stand up but it was too pain full so I just slept there in the dark alleyway.

Waking up in the alley way…

I woke up the next morning and trying to stand up, I managed but now I couldn't straighten my back…oh great I look even more like a freak. I walked out of the alleyway and signaled for a taxi. The taxi dropped me home and when I got in I looked at my phone and saw I had 12 missed calls…from Misa. I was so angry at her but then I can't resist her she's was like a drug to me, I needed her…

The doorbell rang I opened the door and surprise surprise it was Misa. She saw my black eye and my hunchback and she screamed.

"L! WHAT HAPPENED?" Misa screamed.

" Ask your psycho boyfriend," I grumbled

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried she fell to her knees and put her head on my feet.

I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up and wiped her tears away. I then kissed her on the forehead.

"It's fine…as long as you promise not to lie to me ever again" I smiled

"YES! YES! I PROMISE!" Misa shouted

I helped her get up and then hugged her tightly. We went into my bedroom and lay on the bed. We slowly and tenderly kissed each other with passion and then I sat up, she started undoing my shirt. She took of my shirt and gasped at the bruises I had. She ran her fingers down them and started to cry.

"Hey! Don't cry what's up? I said

"It's all my fault! It's my fault your in pain! IT'S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT!" She shouted

" No! it's not your fault it's that low life Lights" I said while hugging her.

Her tears dripped down her face and landed on my arm, it made me feel sad and hollow on the inside. We sat hugging for hours and eventually she fell asleep in my arms


End file.
